Only You
by DreamingofHappiness
Summary: Everyone dreams of true love; from the timid Yellow and the rough, reckless Sapphire to the confident, sneaky Blue. Yet love is capricious, distracting, and undeniably desirable. The selfish chain of love connects and binds all Pokedex Holders.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

The lively beach house was alive with laughter, girls showing off their summer skin, Water Pokemon swimming in the indoor water hole, and the occasional roar of a indoor water battle.

"Yellow! Take the shaved ice to that table over there," called Blue.

"Coming!" said Yellow, her long blond hair pulled back in the usual ponytail. As she walked to the table, she self consciously pulled her white t shirt down to cover as much of her legs as possible.

All the waitresses wore a white t-shirt with the store name and brightly colored shorts. It was a nice outfit, but Yellow sometimes wished the shorts were a little longer.

It was uncomfortable to wear and it only made her stick legs look worse when compared to the other waitresses who were all much more better looking than her. It was said that this beach house hired people based on looks, but Yellow was still unsure about that based on the fact she was an employee.

On the other hand, all of the other waitresses were as pretty as the busty shapely Blue and of course, the fact remained that . . . Red was working here, too.

And Red was so handsome and so toned, his muscular arms only accentuated by the black bro tank he wore on the job. Yellow smiled dreamily to herself, narrowly getting missed by a jet of water from a feisty Squirtle.

Opps. She became so out of it-Red liked to tease her that she was always living in her own little "Yellow World"-that she forgot to look out for the battling water Pokemon.

The restaurant, situated on the beach, was a famous spot for Pokemon Water battles, which attracted tons of customers both spectators and Water Pokemon trainers-including the famous red headed Misty. Who at the moment was flirting with the cheerful, always friendly Red.

Yellow sighed sadly looking at the happy pair. They looked like a real couple. If only she was as good as talking to boys as Blue or Misty. But being as shy was she was . . . She'd probably never get a boyfriend. Especially not someone like Red . . . He would never see her in a romantic light unless he suddenly developed a liking for awkward, clumsy blond girls who were often mistaken for middle schoolers when they were actually high school juniors.

Her childhood friend Lance had once told her not to worry about Red's feelings.

"Boys are simple creatures, really." Lance had said after listening to Yellow's worries.

"But you're a boy, too-"

"I'm a man!" he said. Yellow laughed at this. He was seven years older than her but he always seemed like a peer to her. "On a more serious note," he continued, "boys are easily impressed by the most simplest and arbitrary things-like vibrant red hair . . . a pretty face . . . or a nice body."

"But in the end, mistaking this feeling for love . . . Is not the right way to go around getting a girlfriend. And they will eventually realize this."

But Lance was probably just being nice to her. Blue's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Yellow, can you bring this to that table over there?" asked Blue.

Yellow glanced over at the table which held a large group of tall, good looking boys who were constantly yelling out to the passing waitresses. It was the only table with boys seated at it.

"Oh no!" She cried. "I can't do that! You know I can't talk to boys!"

"Oh come on," said Blue impatiently. "You're going to have to learn someday! Stop being so shy-"

Yellow gingerly reached out for the large platter of food, but then Red reached out and took it gallantly. She jumped with shock at seeing him appear so suddenly. Blue tsked and Yellow's face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's ok Yellow," said Red with a smile. "I can take it. You don't have to worry. Here, take over my table." He gestured to a table with a few girls sitting by it.

Yellow smiled gratefully up at him. Of course Red would offer to help. He was so nice. "Th-thanks Red," she said. Blue let out a huff of annoyance.

"Red, you might as well let her take it. She needs to talk to boys other than only you and Green!"

Red just smiled neutrally and said, "It's ok if Yellow's a little quiet. She's Yellow, after all. She's great the way she is." Yellow blushed. Red was such a gentleman to say those things about a girl he didn't like. She didn't notice how Red's cheeks reddened as if knowing he may have said more than he meant to.

"And it's no trouble." He hurried over to the table before Blue could start nagging him again.

Blue glared after him. She knew she was being a little mean by picking on Yellow, but she couldn't help it. Not when Red came to her rescue.

It was a little sad that Blue could be so jealous of such a plain, sweet girl like Yellow and so mean when she saw Red and Yellow interacting-but there was no choice in the matter. Blue knew Red and Yellow had good chemistry . . . And she always wondered how long it would take before they'd start dating.

But she didn't want this to happen. She had to interfere before it was too late. Because she wanted Red, too. She wanted all of his attention and love.

Unfortunately, this meant she would let her selfishness and jealousy take over her actions when dealing with Yellow.  
>And she would never let the oblivious Yellow know of Red's obvious feelings for her . . .<p>

FROM _RED'S_ POINT OF VIEW (REWIND OF LAST FIVE MINUTES)

Red passed the table with a group of loud senior boys laughing and jostling each other. His friendly smile suddenly disappeared as he listened to their conversation.

"Hey," said a moderately handsome boy with brown hair. "Don't you think that blond girl's cute?" The other boys started to check Yellow out.

"Yeah, she really is. I kind of like her better than the other girls here," said a tall boy with elegantly high cheekbones.

"Let's call her over," said another boy who was awfully tan and muscular.

Red quickly walked over to Yellow and Blue who were arguing over who would deliver the plate of food to the seniors. "I'll take it to them Yellow," he said smiling widely.

His smile decreased somewhat as he walked to the boys' table debating whether or not he should spit in their food for even looking at Yellow.

All loves bring out selfishness to a certain degree in others.

**High School Underclassman**

Number one again. Crystal smiled satisfactorily as she looked at the latest test results.

"Of course Crystal sets the curve!"

"Gosh, Crystal can't you ever get a B once in your life? It'd make everything so much easier for us!"

Crystal laughed, hearing the usual compliments directed toward her.

Crystal was probably one of the most hardest working students in the school.

She always got the best scores in almost all of her classes and everyone knew about how she was helping carry out a small research project with the esteemed Proffesor Oak although she was only in high school. And she wasn't only brains, she was also athletic. She was the best capturer in the school and renowned in the surrounding areas and was often hired to capture particularly dangerous pokemon. She wasn't a bad battler. To top that all off, she even had a babysitting job.

So people liked calling her a superwoman. Or perfect. They saw a image and took it for granted that Crystal was more than a person, more than a normal average teenager girl.

But Crystal really wasn't. She prided herself on being a perfectionist but at the same time, wished she could have fun and take some time just to relax.

There were so many things people didn't know about Crystal. She liked shopping. She wanted to wear dresses and let her blue hair down. She wished for a best friend to laugh and gossip with. She preferred a shoujo manga to a classic novel any day. She believed in true love. She hated homework. She was embarrassed by middle school memories of boys calling her the 'beast' for her toned legs and killer mode when capturing. She wasn't perfect.

She was just hardworking, that's all. And that hardworking always came with a price.

That price included friends, sadly. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags to go to the next class. Crystal sat up and was about to get out of her chair when the window next to her desk suddenly opened and out dropped a jet black haired boy who literally crashed into Crystal.

She was knocked out of her seat by the force of his fall and she screamed. The boy fell down with her, pining her to the ground with his hands. He immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

Crystal had inadvertently shut her eyes. Attacking in broad daylight! Why wasn't anyone helping her? What should she do . . . If he was a murderer-

"Am I late?" Gold asked in a harsh whisper. Crystal opened her eyes.

The hazy golden eyes of Gold who was only inches away.

"Gold!" Crystal yelled. "Fourth period just ended! You are so out of it!"

She tried getting up, but Gold was still positioned above her. She blushed, seeing how his hands held her arms to each side and how close his face was; she could feel his body heat.

"Get off!"

Gold finally pried himself off of her and offered her a cheeky grin and a hand. Crystal slapped his hand out of the air and sat up.

"Don't start nagging me," said Gold. He adopted a mock kid voice. "I'm sorry Mother! I really am!"

"Are you ever going to stay a whole day at school?" Crystal, asked exasperatedly.

Gold laughed. "Sorry, I'm not as dedicated as you or as smart and-"

"Oh shut up! I told you that kind of talk won't work with me," Crystal said.

Gold flashed her one of his famous half grins, the one that made all the girls blush but Crystal kept her face blank.  
>"Lighten up Super Serious Gal! This is why you'll never get a boyfriend."<p>

Crystal glared at him, why did he have to always find her weak spot? "I don't need a boyfriend." She tried pulling her bag on her shoulder with much difficulty due to the fact it was packed with about ten books, it was a wonder her bag didn't break someday, what with it defying the laws of physics.

Gold sighed. "Here, let me carry your bag."

"No way! I don't need your help for anything-" she said buckling under the weight of like, a Purugly.

Gold snatched it away from her and nearly dropped it. "Whoa! Heavy!"

"I told you-" Crystal tried grabbing it from him.

"And I'm telling you to stop. Seriously, you may collapse one day." He moved his face close to hers, laughing when seeing her flinch, and flicked her forehead. "You work too hard."

Crystal smiled slightly and let him take the bag. True, Gold was a flirt, a open pervert, and an idiot but he was always there for her.

A lot of girls in class were jealous of Crystal because Gold and her spent a lot of time together, but she knew they were overreacting. They had nothing to be jealous of.

Gold didn't see her in a romantic way. There was no way. He just liked teasing her to see her reaction.

But like all people, Gold overestimated her. She was a teenage girl, not the mature, dignified front she liked to display to the public. She was just as susceptible to his charms as every other girl.

**MEANWHILE**

Freshman Sapphire sat moodily in her battle class, usually her favorite period of the day, watching her classmates exclaim over choosing their partners for the practice battle.

She sighed. For some reason, everyone stayed clear of Sapphire. Was it because she was easily the strongest person in the class? Or was it because her fierceness and aggressive actions scared people off?

Probably the latter, she thought sadly. She tapped Ruby, her red eyed seat partner who she often argued with, on the shoulder and asked him, "Do you think I'm unlike able?"

"Definitely yes," Ruby said immediately.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I," he said, concentrating on poking a needle in a pink button. She glared at him.

"Why don't you choose a different color than pink?" She asked him, trying to give him a hint.

"It's magenta!" He said. "Not pink! How do you not know that?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. So what?  
>Pink is pink. But maybe that was a wrong thought for her to have . . .<p>

"Do you think I should be more feminine?" She asked. "Maybe people would like me more if I wasn't so . . . crude."

Ruby's red eyes narrowed. He finally looked at her seriously.

"Be yourself," Ruby said simply. Sapphire stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

He continued, "Take it from me. My dad spent all his life trying to make me someone I'm not. And the only thing I learned from that is I definitely do not want to be his ideal gym leader's son and will never be."

He absentmindedly tugged on his white beanie. "Even if you make more friends . . . Is it really worth it to bend for them? Do you want to have someone like a false picture of you?"

Sapphire stared at Ruby who continued to sew a dark pink (no, sorry, magenta) button on his sweater and decided to re evaluate her opinion of him.

Ruby wasn't exactly a popular guy. True, he had more admirers (mostly girls and the odd boy) than most people-but she was probably one of his only real friends.

Ruby was popular in the way people flocked around an artist. He was an individual. He was creative. He didn't care that boys thought he was weird for being president of the fashion club or taking videos of his Pokemon or fleeing from the battle arena-he really didn't care what people thought about him.

Ruby looked up and caught Sapphire staring with surprise at him.

"That doesn't mean I like your attitude or the way you act or anything!" He yelled with a small blush on his face.

"Oh, shut up," she said, kicking his chair and almost knocking him over. She could've really laid him flat on the ground like the way she did when other girls tried flirting with him under her watch, but this time, she didn't.

Love, she thought slightly bemused. Love was the only force that could make a girl love a boy with magenta colored buttons on his sweater.

Love is random, unpredictable, and sometimes stupid.

But once it hits you, nothing else matters anymore.

_Note: I'm going to try to add Green and Silver in the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

Yellow was panting, her clothes torn, her entire body filthy and sweaty, she was ready to drop. But she couldn't give up. Everyone was counting on her . . . Blue, Green, Red, and Blaine . . . She had to win this battle!

Yet who was her opponent?

"No Lance!" Yellow screamed. "It's true-humans often misuse Pokemon . . . Humans will always discriminate and that's wrong. . . But what you're doing is also wrong! You can't kill innocent people like that! You're acting like one of those humans you hate!"

Lance sneered, raising his hand and signaling Dragonite to fire another beam at her.

If only Mewtwo was still fighting . . .

But Yellow couldn't rely on him now. There was no one here to protect her. It was her time to stand up. She couldn't be weak or passive. She had to fight. Even if fighting wasn't in her nature . . . She had to be strong.

Yellow felt her selflessness transform her Pokemon, felt her emotions flow through them, saw them change, saw them grow in power, saw them evolve.

She ran with her Pokemon towards Lance, letting her fear melt away, knowing she could never let them fight him on their own.

Lance laughed and a insane smile transfixed his face, a strange gleam of anger in his face. He was getting closer . . . And closer . . .

At that moment, Yellow just realized how odd the situation had become.

Why was Lance attacking her?

"Wake up Yellow! You're going to be late!"

"Waugh!" Yellow fell out of bed, waking up with a bolt. Lance was bent over with laughter.

"Yellow . . . Your hair," he choked.

Yellow felt the top of her head, realizing her long blond hair was flying out in all different directions.

"Lance!" She whined. "Get out of my room! And stop kicking me to wake me!"

"Fine, fine, no need to thank me for trying to get you to school on time. If I was gentle, you would never wake up. I swear, you sleep like a rock-"

Yellow glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shoot! I'm late!"

Yellow jumped up, flying down the stairs, hearing Lance chuckle after her.

The two Viridian forest children had lived next to each other since they were young. So it wasn't really a surprise to see him in her house. He usually climbed through the window, opening it with his Pokemon's help.

The two had taken care of each other since they were both parent less. She had never felt shy around him, he was like a older brother to her.

But that dream . . . It was a really strange one. She wondered where her sleep induced brain had pulled that story out of.

But it was true Yellow had stopped him once from going down the wrong path-a few years ago, he had started to use the powers the Viridian Forest gave him for selfish reasons-That was the only time she had actually gotten serious in battle . . . He never mentioned it, but she was sure he was grateful to her for bringing him back to his senses.

"Need some help getting to school?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"No-" Yellow started to say, but Lance ignored her and swung a arm around her waist, carrying her up with him on top of Dragonite.

"Let's go!" He called over Yellow's screams of protest. Dragonite flew off with top speed, making Yellow's hair fly everywhere-she had never managed to flatten her bed mangled mess of hair.

Yellow felt her face flush slightly at her closeness to Lance. She was relieved when they finally dropped down in front of the school-luckily, no one was around to see this fantastic entrance. First period had already started.

"Lance!" Yellow said. "You don't have to do this, you know. I don't want you to be late for your work-"

"I'm a freelance tutor." Lance reminded her. "I'm still looking for a more stable job ."

"Better find one soon," said Yellow without thinking. "My uncle can't pay for your rent forever, you know."

"I know . . ." He said, a scrowl crossed his face. Opps. Maybe that was too harsh.

"So-sorry," she said. Lance glanced over at her and smiled. He put his hand on her head and quickly made her hair appear even worse than it did before.

"It's fine-" Lance's voice was cut off by-

"Yo Senpai!"called Gold, who was as late as her. He did a around about at Lance.

"Who's this?" He asked, a little rudely. "Your older brother?"

Yellow signed. For some reason, whenever anyone saw Lance and Yellow together, they assumed they were siblings, not friends. She supposed it was because Lance was reckless, wore a tattered dragon skin jacket (from dead Dragonites, not living ones) and acted cool while she was the epitome of plain, homely good girl. She didn't look like a girl Lance would hang around.

"Just a friend." Said Lance. "Take care, Yellow." He blew a kiss mockingly at her and she just rolled her eyes.

As he flew off, Gold stared blankly at her.

"Who was that? How do you know him? That tall handsome dude? He's even cooler than me! How old was he?"

"Handsome?" Yellow repeated. Lance wasn't that good looking. Or maybe she was just too used of seeing his face. But speaking of handsome . . . She drifted off to her fantasies of Red while Gold tried to fire more questions at her.

**Speaking of Red**  
>Right now, Red was boredly tapping his pencil on the side of his desk while Listening to Green and Blue argue. Or rather, listening to Blue talk on and on while Green tried to ignore her.<p>

Was it only a matter of time before they got together? Red wondered, oblivious to Blue's quick, sneaky glances at him throughout the whole argument she had with Green.

"Green, you're so boring!"

"I'm trying to take notes so I don't fail the class like you."  
>Blue childishly stuck her tongue out at him.<p>

"He's so rude. Tell him he's rude, Red."

Red was about to answer when he saw Yellow sheepishly enter the classroom, trying desperately not to be seen.

Red "accidentally"released Pika from his poke ball and as expected, pandemonium occurred, giving Yellow the perfect diversion.

She smiled shyly at him and then promptly fell asleep-as was her usual schedule of the day. Red smiled, carefully watching her out of the corner of his eye. So today her hair was a little messy . . . He carefully lifted one hand to tuck a strand off hair out of her face-

And Blue slapped her hand down on his before he could make contact with yellow's golden strand.

"What?" He mouthed, slightly annoyed.

She shrugged and said. "Fly."

Red frowned confusedly, he didn't see any flys-and turned back to face the front of the room and caught sight of Green's face.

He was glaring at Red which surprised him and to be truthful, kind of creeped him out. He couldn't remember if he had did anything to make Green mad.

"What is wrong with everyone today?"He murmured to himself.

**AFTER CLASS**  
>"What're you doing today after school Red?" asked Blue.<p>

"Working-we work in the same restaurant, remember?" Red said confusedly.

"Oh . . ." Blue's face flushed slightly. "I mean, what are you doing after that?"

"Uh, probably nothing-" Red started to say but his attention was diverted when two freshman girls ran smack into Yellow who was still a little sleep dazed.

"You ok?" He asked steadying her.

"Yes, thanks," she said, her cheeks red.

"You really should sleep more at night," chuckled Red. "How do you pay attention during the day?"

"Well I usually fall asleep during Healing class . . . Since that's kind of a easy A." Her friends nodded, knowing about her powers. "But I'm not doing so well in my other classes," she admitted.

Red looked hesitant for a second and then said hurriedly,  
>"After work today . . . Do you want me to help you with this week's lessons about battling?"<p>

Yellow's face flushed and then she smiled. "That would be great. Thanks Red."

The two smiled happily at each other for a few seconds.

"Hey! How about I come too?" Exclaimed Blue. "I need help with battling. And of course I want to learn from Red-you've been the captain of the battling team since freshman year."

Red looked a little disappointed and said, "Sure, Blue you-"

Green interrupted. "Don't you have to work on the school festival? You're the student rep."

"Oh yeah," groaned Blue. "Why'd you have to remind me?"

"What are we doing this year?" Asked Yellow curiously who had slept through most of the discussion about the festival.

"We're holding a maid and butler shop." Said Blue. "As usual. There's probably going to be ten other maid and butler cafes. Everyone wants to run one!"

"True," said Red. "I hope a lot of people will come . . . Although that's probably not going to happen if the whole junior hall will be full of them."

"We need a good theme besides the maid and butler part," whined Blue. "I mean, the only good thing about our cafe is that all the girls will come for Green and Red!"

Green snorted at this comment and Red looked embarrassed. It was a sore subject to talk about fangirls to them. Some girls could be crazy and obsessive and dangerous.

"I heard Silver's class is going to be switching the gender roles. The boys will be wearing the maid costumes and the girls will be wearing butler outfits." Continued Blue. "We need some kind of spin like that!"

"That's a good idea," said Yellow.

"We need to get started on the festival soon, don't we?" Said Green. "Grandpa was bothering me about that last night. We're the only class that's lagging behind. All the other classes have finished planning already."

"What!" Said Blue. "Which classes? The festival's next month!"

"We still need to time to prepare,"said Green. "Pesky woman," he added under his breathe.

"What did you say?"

**All the other classes**

"Silver, wanna take me to Blue's house? Aren't you guys childhood friends?" Whined Gold.

"Why would I take a pervert like you to her house?" asked Silver annoyed. "Blue doesn't need someone like you."

Gold harrumphed at that comment. Then he smirked evilly.

"Oh but I guess Green would be a better match for her, huh-" Silver elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Gold yelled. "Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment!"

"Shut up," said Silver deadpan. Trust Gold to always annoy him like that.

It was a sore subject to mention Green around him. Green obviously liked Blue and was always around her during school despite his many complaints about her being "annoying and pesky." And this hurt Silver. He wanted Blue to pay attention to him, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. There were so many other guys around her like Green and Red and even Gold who were all better looking and more outgoing than him . . .

It hurts to be labeled as shy, having people overlook you just because you're quiet.

"Why don't you just go to Crystal's house?" Asked Silver irritated.

"Because she doesn't have a chest or a butt and she never lets me copy her homework!"

Silver rolled his eyes-(a usual occurrence when involving Gold). They passed a couple of freshman boys trying to peek through the cracks of a window to see the girls getting fitted into their costumes for the school festival.

"Ah this brings back my youth," said Gold. "I remember peeping at girls during my freshman year. Ahh the freshness of seeing a girl's-"

"What are you talking about?" Silver cut him off. "You still do those kinds of perverted things."

"Do not-"

At that moment, one of the freshman boy's comments met Gold's ears.

"Hey isn't that the honor student Crystal? Wow her chest isn't bigger than any freshman-"

Suddenly Gold's hands slammed onto the window, effectively covering up the cracks. He glared ominously down on the boys who were all scared out of their wits.

"Don't." Gold's eyes were dark and fuming.

"You." His usual carefree expression had become something sinister and threatening.

"Dare." He slammed his fist against the window.

"Look!" He whispered coldly, his low tone sounding even more dangerous than yelling.

Gold was about to start preaching about the sins of peeping when the window swung open.

"Stop banging on the window! Don't you know we're-" yelled Crystal then stopped and realized who was standing in front of the window.

Crystal screamed, "Gold! You . . . Disgusting pervert!"

"No!" cried Gold. "Wait! Let me explain-"

They say you could still see the impact on the ground where Crystal's leg blasted Gold into.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Really hope you enjoyed that chapter! :) <em>


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -

"Why do I have to serve him?" whined Blue.

"Because you love each other so much," Red called back.

"Oh very funny," she said. "As if anyone can love this face!" She gestured dramatically towards Green who was currently having a glaring contest with Silver who sat across from him alongside the white beach table.

"I can serve them if you don't want to Blue," said Yellow quietly.

Blue sighed. Why did she have to be so darn nice? Blue stalked off towards Green and Silver, snatching two menus from the kitchen.

"Strange to see you two here," commented Blue.

"I was hungry," Green said, sounding bored.

"We're walking home together, right?" said Silver.

"Oh right," she said. She and Silver were close friends, despite being in different grade levels. They knew each other since they were very young and he was one of the few people she trusted.

Blue heard the welcoming tingle of the door bell alerting her to another customer. "Welcome-" she turned around to see the most handsome man walk in. He was young, and tall and slender. Looked like he was in his early twenties or so. His hair flew in all directions as if it was actually wind tossed around.

He looked past Blue and smiled. He raised a hand and Blue turned around to see he was greeting-probably Erika who got all the boys or maybe the snotty yet beautiful Sabrina who everyone liked to call your Royal Hotness-

-but it was Yellow!

Yellow cried out, "Lance! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to celebrate -got a new job," the attractive man-Blue guessed was Lance-said.

But how did Yellow know him? Blue looked quickly around to see Red's reaction but realized sadly that he had already gone on break and wouldn't be back for another two hours.

Yellow squealed and threw her hand up for a high five-Lance, grinning, smacked it, bending down to reach her hand.  
>Yellow led him to a table and Blue followed them to eavesdrop on their conversation.<p>

Yellow was chatting animatedly but Lance's eyes flew past her to land on Blue who was hiding behind a potted plant.

Lance looked cooly at Blue who was still staring wide eyed at them and said, "I don't want a girlfriend so save your breathe."

Blue was confused at first and then she screamed. "I wasn't going to ask you out!"

"Then why were you stalking me?"

"Ah calm down, guys," said Yellow weakly, as always trying to act as a meditator. She turned to Blue and explained, "A lot of girls confess to Lance so . . . He just assumed you were one of them."

She turned to Lance and said, "Blue already has someone she likes . . ." Her face clouded over with sadness and her eyes traveled to Red's picture on the employee wall.

Blue flinched, seeing this sight-could it be possible ... Yellow somehow knew about her crush? Lance was watching this and his eyes narrowed.

Erica called, "Yellow, can you take this table? Blue can take care of that guy."

"Sure!" She said and walked towards a table with two sophomores.

Blue turned distastefully towards Lance who was also glaring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You're Yellow's friend?" he asked.

"Yep."

He scrutinized her for a few seconds and said, "She can do better."

Blue's dark thinly plucked eyebrows connected in a hook. She felt her face getting red with anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lance's glare stopped her.

"Yellow's been my friend my whole life-and you know what I realized about her? She gives for others. She trusts people." Lance's scrowl deepened.

"I just hope you aren't taking advantage of that-because a true friend wouldn't do that."

Blue opened her mouth to protest but then stopped. Wasn't what Lance said true? Wasn't she putting Yellow down all the time in front of Red and pushing her around during work hours?

All for one boy.

She didn't want to push Yellow away. Yellow was the sweetest girl she had ever met, one of the only girls who could put up with Blue's games and selfishness. She was the only girl who looked past Blue's flaws and big breasts to accept her as a friend.

She shouldn't have been mean to Yellow -who probably knew all along Blue liked Red. Yellow had never treated Blue differently.

Friendship is just important as love.

Yellow walked over to Blue and said, "I can serve Lance if you don't want to." Yellow was always giving. She must have seen Blue's discomfort . . .

For the first time in a long time, Blue smiled at Yellow. "Thanks Yellow! For always being so nice to me."

She skipped off before Yellow could respond.

Yellow looked puzzled then broke into a grin. Lance smiled lazily at Yellow.

"I'll always be looking out for you," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Yellow asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Blue passed the rowdy table in front of the room where two freshman, Ruby and Sapphire, sat. She was pretty sure everyone in the restaurant could hear them arguing even if they were across the room.<p>

"No way I'll give you my measurements!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Then how will I make you a maid costume?" bellowed Ruby.

"Just don't make me one!"

"Are you embarrassed or something?" asked Ruby curiously.

"No, you're a pervert!" Sapphire screeched.

Ruby sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Why do all girls think boys are perverts?"

"I feel you, bro," said Gold who had just popped into the restaurant and then commenced to checking out Blue's figure, especially her chest area.

"Oh Arceus," said Silver. He grabbed hold of Gold and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Silver I thought we were going home together-" called Blue.

"Sorry, need to take this guy away," Silver said.

* * *

><p><strong>After Silver had put a good distance between Blue and Gold . . .<strong>

"It was all fun and games until Crystal literally smashed my head to the ground," groaned Gold, who was still complaining about the kick Crystal gave him the other day and how boring her underpants were when he looked up.

Silver ignored Gold, caught in a inner turmoil of thoughts. Should he ask him for advice with Blue? Gold was one of the few friends he had and although they argued a lot, he knew he could trust and depend on him for anything. Gold was a trustworthy guy. A good one, yet people didn't really see that sometimes due to how perverted and humorous he was.

Silver wasn't a person to stand by and let Green steal Blue away from him. He was someone who'd put up a fight. He never gave up. Once he had a goal, his focus never dropped. Silver's resolve deepened. He swallowed his pride and asked, "Gold, you know a lot about girls, right?"

"Huh?" Gold's head swiveled around to face his, head on.

Gold looked at him thoughtfully and shrewdly (or at least pretended to look shrewd). "Of course I do." Gold attempted to flatten his messy lock of black hair -but to no avail- and said, "Why do you ask?"

"I need . . ." Silver's teeth gritted. "Your help with Blue."

Gold's eyes gleamed and he said," What was that? I couldn't hear that last part. Whose help do you need?"

"Yours." He said slightly louder.

"What? Say it louder."

"YOURS."

"Scream it!"

"Oh for Arceus' sake-" Silver began. He could feel Gold smirk without even looking at him. "Look, I really need some advice. I get the feeling . . . Blue doesn't really see me as a man."

Gold wore the largest smirk he had ever seen and said, "That's easy to see."

"So how do I change that?"

Gold grinned, kicking a bundle of leaves off the sidewalk.

"Tell Blue how you feel about her."

"What?" Silver said, aghast. "But I know she doesn't like me!"

"So? You're going to have to make her notice you first. She has to realize that you're a man."  
>Silver thought about that for a few seconds and nodded reluctantly.<p>

"Then, when you're together, try trigger a make out session. Kiss her or touch her legs. You'll have to wait a bit until you can touch her chest."

"What?" yelled Silver. "That's some shitty advice!"

"No, it's not!" Said Gold. "Anyways that's what you want to do to her right?"

"No it's not-"

Gold interrupted, "Oh come on! That's the only reason I hit on girls!"

"Then perhaps you were the wrong person to ask for love advice for." said Silver delicately.

"Shut up! I'm the love expert here!" said Gold after a small shocked pause. "You asked me for help! You can't just do that! See this is how it is. Me teacher. You student. You no ask stupid questions." Gold's eyes gleamed dangerously in the light.

Silver said, "I like Blue, but I don't think about her body like that."

Gold stood up and said, "I've had it with you. Man, you ask me for help, then reject it?" He turned away and stomped down the road.

Silver looked after him slightly surprised. He didn't know that his jabs would make Gold _that_ mad.

* * *

><p><strong>GOLD'S POV<strong>

Why was he so angry? Gold didn't know why but he could feel a uneasiness spread through him.

Was there any girl he thought about . . . The way Silver thought about Blue?

Unbidden, Crystal popped up in his head.

"AUGHHHHH!" Gold screamed.


End file.
